1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste heat recovery apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Waste heat recovery apparatuses that evaporate a working fluid with heat from a heat source, generate steam, and recover heat energy of the generated steam as power are known. Such waste heat recovery apparatuses are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-174166 (JP 2001-174166 A), Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 2011-149386 (JP 2011-149386 A), and Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 2010-285893 (JP 2010-285893 A). JP 2001-174166 A discloses a rankine cycle system that is mounted on a vehicle. Drawings of JP 2001-174166 A disclose an example in which an inlet portion of a condenser is arranged above an outlet portion of an expander. JP 2011-149386 A discloses a rankine cycle system that promotes warm-up of an expander and avoids steam condensation in the expander. JP 2010-285893 A discloses a waste heat recovery apparatus in which a condenser is disposed below a turbine.